greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Tremors (Episode)
Tremors Synopsis ARROW TRAINS ROY: Arrow (Stephen Amell) offers to train Roy (Colton Haynes) so he can learn to control his new found super strength. However, Roy is a rebellious student and refuses to listen unless Arrow reveals his true identity, which Oliver refuses to do. Meanwhile, the Bronze Tiger (Guest Star Michael Jai White) escapes from prison and steals Malcolm’s earthquake machine to sell to the highest bidder. Oliver, Diggle (David Ramsey) and Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) attempt to stop the transfer, but Roy gets in the way, putting everyone in danger. Laurel (Katie Cassidy) is disbarred and spirals out of control. Moira (Susanna Thompson) is thrilled when Walter (Guest Star Colin Salmon) asks her to dinner, but his reason surprises her. Thea (Willa Holland) encourages her mother to ask Walter to reconcile. Guy Norman Bee Directed The Episode Written by Marc Guggenheim & Drew Z. Greenberg. Summary Bo Travis is brought to Iron Heights after he robs a convenience store across from a police station. When they take him through the metal detector, it goes off and Bo says that he has a bum knee. The officers take him to his share, which he will be sharing with Ben Turner, aka Bronze Tiger. Once they're alone, Bo tells Bronze Tiger that he's to go to an address. In return for his helping Bronze Tiger, Bo's son will get a lot of money. Bo then pulls out Bronze Tiger's cutting blades from within his own body. A few minutes later the prison guard investigates the screams and finds Bo dead on the floor. Bronze Tiger says that he wasn't responsible. When the guard checks the corpse, Bronze Tiger cuts his throat with his metal claws. The next day, Arrow takes Roy to a warehouse at the rail yard and trains him in discipline. Roy grows frustrated with slapping water in a bowl and finally smashes through it with his enhanced strength. Arrow reminds his student that's how he put a man in the hospital, and that he's seen the rage before with a friend. The vigilante explains that the Mirakuru serum warped his friend's mind and body, and that he eventually he had to stab him in the eye with an arrow. Four years ago on the island, Oliver and Sara track Slade and realize that he's heading back to the cave with the Japanese soldiers. Sara insists that Oliver plans to tell Slade that he got Shado killed and insists that he can't. Mora finds Thea in the living room at the manor and tells her daughter that she's going out to dinner with Walter. Thea wonders if it's a date and Moira assures her that it isn't, and asks if Moira is feeling all right. Her daughter admits that things are strange between her and Roy, and is happy to see Moira back together with her second husband. Moira insists that she doesn't know what Walter has in mind. Quentin visits Laurel at her apartment and she tells her father that she has a job interview at Joanna's new law firm. Her father says that he's missed the two of them being together and invites Laurel out to dinner, and Laurel says that she's free the next night. At the lair, Diggle asks Oliver how things are going with Roy, and Oliver explains that he's trying to help Roy because he couldn't help Slade when he went through the same thing. He figures that he knows more now than he did on the island and should be able to get Roy through it. Felicity is monitoring the Iron Heights computer and gets word of Bronze Tiger's breakout, and Oliver tells her to try to get a lead on the mercenary's whereabouts. Bronze Tiger meets with Milo Armitage, the man who arranged for his escape. Armitage explains that he will pay $10 million if Bronze Tiger helps his men retrieve a piece of equipment. He shows a photo of the equipment to Bronze Tiger, who recognizes it and wonders if Armitage knows what he's messing with. Armitage assures him that he does. Arrow continues with Roy's training and has him strike a post. Roy says that he knows how to hit and the vigilante says that the point is to learn how to control his strikes. Furious, Roy slams his fist through the post, and Arrow tells him that he needs to channel his anger in a positive manner. Roy wants to go out with him on patrol, insisting that one night on patrol would ease his mine. Moira meets Walter at a restaurant and discovers that there is a second man present: Mark Frances of Kardak Holdings. Mark assures Moira that other people in Starling City sympathize with the fact that she was forced to help Malcolm. Walter explains that his board of directors at the bank are worried that Sebastian's plans as mayor will bankrupt Starling City, and they want another candidate to run against him. The polling hasn't provided anyone who can beat Sebastian... except Moira. Quentin leads Laurel to what he claims is an out of the way diner. However, when they get there Laurel realizes that it's a storefront AA office. She walks out and Quentin follows her, insisting that she try it. He tells Laurel that other people have gone through similar problems and that talking it out can help. Quentin suggests that she just listen but Laurel refuses and walks away. Diggle calls Arrow at the rail yard to tell him that Felicity has picked up a report on an architect who Bronze Tiger murdered. The architect designed Malcolm's manor, which is in receivership. Arrow tells Roy that they're going after the mercenary and tells his student to get a hoodie. They break into the house and Roy notices that Arrow knows his way around the place. They hear someone moving in the underground garage and go to investigate. In the garage, Bronze Tiger and the thugs drive a van in and open a vault door. Inside is a prototype of Malcolm's earthquake machine. Arrow and Roy arrive and the vigilante orders them to step away. Bronze Tiger goes after him while Roy attacks the thugs, losing control and beating them. The mercenary manage to knock Arrow off and drive off in the van with the earthquake machine, while Arrow is forced to stop Roy before he kills someone. Oliver returns to the lair and tells Diggle and Felicity what happened. He has a watch from one of the thugs and gives it to Felicity to check the fingerprints and trace who they might have been working for. As she goes to work, Oliver tells Diggle that Roy is going through the same thing that Slade did, and that Oliver was the one responsible for Shado's death. He waited too long to tell Slade that he was responsible and when the man found out anyway, he was furious. Diggle realize that Oliver is trying to save Roy to make up for failing with Slade. When Oliver and Sara get to the cave, there's no sign of Slade. However, Olive finds some chalked calculations on the wall that weren't there before, and realizes that they're firing calculations. He realizes that Slade is going to use Fyers' rocket launcher to blow up the freighter. Roy goes to Verdant to tell Thea to get out of town and take Moira and Oliver with her. He can't say why without revealing his secret, and quickly grow frustrated. When Roy grabs her, Thea complains that she's hurting him and he hastily lets go and runs off. Laurel goes to the law firm for her interview and realizes that Joanna is clearly uncomfortable. Her friend finally tells her that one of the partners checked on Laurel and discovers that the bar association is going to initiate disciplinary proceedings to have her disbarred because of her drug use. The firm won't hire Laurel until the proceedings are over. Shocked, Laurel tells Joanna that she needs some time to process the information. Walter goes to the manor to see Moira and assures her that their polling shows that 43% of the voters support her. He and Frances figure that people will find Moira's attempt at redemption appealing. Thea comes in and Walter explains about their plan, and Thea says that it doesn't sound crazy. Roy returns to the rail yard and tells Arrow that he tried to warn Thea. Arrow insists that Roy can't involve Thea, and says that keeping secrets is what keep people close to them safe. Roy says that telling the truth is what keeps people safe and starts to go to Thea. The Arrow grabs him and tells him to get control for Thea's sake, and Roy swings at him. The vigilante easily avoids the blow at first, but Roy finally tags him and knocks him across the room. Roy tells the Arrow to put an arrow in him if he wants to try to stop him, but warns that he heals fast and it won't stop him. Once Roy leaves, Oliver goes to the lair and tells Felicity and Diggle what has happened. Diggle warns Oliver that some people are just broken and can't be fixed, but Oliver refuses to accept that. Thea calls and asks Oliver to stop by the club because Laurel is there, drinking. Oliver goes upstairs and suggests that Laurel get some coffee, and Thea warns Laurel that she's going to have to toss her out. Laurel explains that she's going to be disbarred and Oliver takes her car keys while Thea calls a cab. Felicity comes up and tells Oliver that the man with the watch works for Armitage, a black market arms dealer. Armitage is working out of the docks and Felicity goes to get the address. Meanwhile, Oliver makes a call and tells the person at the other end that Laurel needs them. Oliver and Sara go to the missile launcher and find Slade preparing to launch the rockets. When they warn Slade that they can't escape the island if he destroys the freighter, Slade tells them that he doesn't care as long as he kills Ivo. He then draws a gun on Oliver. Moira arrives at Verdant and asks Thea if people would accept her as mayor. Thea notes that she eventually did and tells her mother that now is the time for her to save the city she once threatened. Bronze Tiger turns the machine over to Armitage and receives his $10 million in a Swiss bank account. As Armitage has his men place it in a cargo container for shipment, he explains that he plans to sell it to his client, who is going to use it in Markovia. Arrow arrives and shoots Armitage in the leg, but Bronze Tiger gets the drop on him. Roy attacks the mercenary, throwing him back and healing the cuts that Bronze Tiger inflicts on him. Meanwhile, Arrow goes after Armitage, who realizes that he's lost and triggers the earthquake machine. Arrow tries to shoot open the container but the walls are too thick. Roy is beating Bronze Tiger and Arrow stops him and says that he needs him to punch through the container wall. When Roy ignores him, Oliver pulls off his mask and says that Roy has to focus for Thea's safe and everyone else who will die when the machine goes off. Roy manages to get control of himself and punches through the container, and Oliver tosses an explosive arrowhead inside. The two men run for cover as the bomb goes off. Roy thanks Oliver for giving him a purpose a year ago and saving his life, and they shake hands. Later at the lair, Oliver tells Diggle and Felicity what happened. When they wonder if Oliver knew what he was doing, Oliver admits that he wasn't worried about the consequences of revealing his identity to Roy. All he was thinking was what Sara told him on the island that love is the most powerful emotion, so he used Roy's love of Thea to get through to him. As Slade shoves him to the ground, Oliver tells his friend that Shado loved Slade and wanted him to make it home to be with his son, Joe. Oliver tells Slade that if he destroys the freighter then Shado will have died for nothing. After a moment, Slade manages to get control of himself and lowers the gun. He wonders what is happening to him and Oliver tells him that whatever it is, he won't have to go through it on his own. When Slade wonders how they will escape, Oliver tells him that they're going to take the freighter. Moira meets Walter at the manor and tells him that she's going to accept his offer to back her mayoral campaign. However, she warns him that, as they both know, Thea isn't Robert's biological daughter. Dr. Gill, her OB, knows the truth and Moira warns Walter that even though the information didn't come out during her trail, it could during a political campaign. They agree that they need to be sure that Gill won't be a problem. Bronze Tiger is sitting in his cell at Iron Heights when a woman arrives. She introduces herself as Amanda Waller and tells him that she wants him to work for her on her special squad in return for a reduced sentence. Oliver takes Roy down to the lair beneath Verdant and tells him that Thea can never know Arrow's real identity. When Roy wonders who does know, Oliver introduces him to Diggle and Felicity. A drunk Laurel staggers into her apartment and collapses on the floor. She hears someone calling her name and looks up to see her younger sister, Sara. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Nicholas Lea as Mark Francis *Annie Illonzeh as Joanna De La Vega *James Kidnie as Milo Armitage Guest Stars *Woody Jeffreys as Prison Guard *Darcy Laurie as Bo Travis *James Ralph as Bodyguard 1 *Nathan Witte as Uniform Cop *Shaker Paleja as Middle Eastern Man Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3263824/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Tremors *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Tremors Episode 12